Drow of the Land of Giants
'Descripton:' The Drow in the Land of Giants are found in the second layer of the Land of Giants. They are split into two groups. The Dawnsmen and the Duskmen. These two tribes have warred for millenia and have attempted to divide the second layer of the Land of Giants in order to maintain peace. Despite having plentiful resources in the second layer and having an effective way of marking their territory the violence between the two tribes persists in an ongoing cycle of revenge that stems all the way back to the death of their leaders. History: The Drow came across the sea from one of the unnamed Islands beside the Land of Giants. At the time they were one tribe named The Night lead by the brothers Romulus and Remus Night. The Night initially came across the sea in order to search for more resources for their growing population. They were continuously fought back from the first layer by the giants who ruled the land. They could never reach the second layer due to a magical wall that was created by to keep them out (built by House Crunier, one of The Four Great Houses of Xen'drik). Due to this continuous battle they would learn how to hide in the shadows and fight large monstrosities and so they were able to live a meager existence on the first layer where they would always fear for their lives from the Giant threat. When The Cataclysm occurred they survived due to being far from ground zero and found that the wall had been broken down. What's more their enemies were weakened and often outright killed by The Cataclysm. They were thus able to enter into the second layer, giving them access to the magical scrolls around the area (this was their first introduction to magic for the tribe). After continued exploring they found that the monsters and ailments in the third layer and beyond were far too great for the tribe to continue forward and so they made their home in the still ever dangerous second layer. Many missions were sent to the find safe passage through the layers (it was believed that the Giants powers and riches were in the final layer) but all who were sent forward died. The ensuing stress caused a deep divide between the brothers Romulus and Remus. Romulus became paranoid that he would one day be scapegoated for the tribes failings in reaching the inner layers because his brother Remus was so loved. Romulus killed his brother in an attempt to prevent this from happening. There was a great outrage amongst the tribe but Romulus spread a rumour stating that Remus was trying to kill him during their last meeting and thus Remus was killed in self defence. The tribe became divided. Those who believed Romulus became the Duskmen and those who didn't became the Dawnsmen and civil war broke out, separating the tribes forever and causing the cycle of violence to start. God: Both tribes worship The Traveler. The Traveler is the eleven woman depicted on the artifacts: "Dawn of the Fey" and the "Dusk of the Fey" Duskmen: The Duskmen are the tribe that have delved the most into magic. They have chosen to collect the scrolls that they can find to give them an edge in the fight against the monsters and the Dawnsmen. Some have even learned how to use magic themselves though this is a rarity (and so anyone who knows magic becomes a prized member of the tribe). Those who have learned magic have even discovered how to create Driders which are then used in combat. The people who have learned magic in the Duskmen are sorcerers and so they simply describe being able to feel the "essence" flow through them but they cannot teach it to the rest of their tribe. They have a large stockpile of scrolls in their camp to compensate for the lack of magical ability from everyone else in the tribe. Due to their obsession with magic they are obsessed with getting to the inner layers of the Land of Giants in order to learn more about the magic of ages past. They mark their territory using squares made out of sticks. They are in possession of the Magitech Artifact "Dusk of the Fey". Dawnsmen: The Dawnsmen rely on stealth, strategy, tactics and numbers to compensate for their lack of magical abilities. They believe that the use of magic is against the teachings of The Traveler who valued cunning and innovation (these two qualities are believed to be perfectly in-line with magic use by the Duskmen). The Dawnsmen point at the "monstrosities" known as the Driders as proof that the use of magic is evil. As a result of requiring numbers for their style of fighting they have some women who are constantly pregnant and who are bred with the best of the their tribe to create powerful new members (though their are other women who fight on the front lines amongst their male counterparts). They greatly fear the inner layers and will refuse to go there at all costs because they remember the tragedies faced by the Night tribe. They mark their territory using circles made out of sticks They are in possession of the Magitech Artifact "Dawn of the Fey"